


I woke up as the sun was setting

by arya_B



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, HP: EWE
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arya_B/pseuds/arya_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Essa drabble foi escrita para o projeto Let's Rook, da seção Harry & Luna, do fórum 6V.</p></blockquote>





	I woke up as the sun was setting

Desde as nove da manhã, ficamos no jardim dos Weasley, replantando tudo o que a Sra. Weasley mandava. No fim da tarde, estávamos cansados, estávamos sujos de terra e de grama. Nossas barrigas já estavam doendo de tanto dar risada.

O sol estava se pondo, eu estava com meus melhores amigos e depois fui perceber que naquele dia foi quando tudo começou a melhorar. De verdade.

_Ainda havia a dor, ainda havia lembranças ruins, que machucavam fundo. Mas havia risadas, havia jardins e havia aquele pôr-do-sol._

Luna ficou para trás comigo, enquanto Hermione corria na frente com Ron e Ginny e Neville lavavam as mãos na bica, quase do lado da casa.

Ela sorriu para mim.

“Hoje foi um ótimo dia Harry.”  
“Eu sei.”

Eu entrelacei meus dedos nos dela, só por um instante. 

“Você é uma boa amiga, Luna. De verdade”

Ela sorriu travessa, como quem diz “Eu sei”.

Os segundos pareciam correr devagar, como sempre correm nos momentos importantes.

***

 

Depois fui perceber que foi naquele dia que todo o resto também começou.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa drabble foi escrita para o projeto Let's Rook, da seção Harry & Luna, do fórum 6V.


End file.
